warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Vor
:For his Corrupted version, see Corrupted Vor. Captain Vor Is one of the few figures in the game that understands ancient Orokin technology, going as far as utilizing it and merging it with Grineer technology to create offensive weapons such as his trademark Seer pistol and also his armor, which is powered by a Void Key and grants him a powerful ranged beam attack. Captain Vor can be encountered in three locations currently, making him the most recurring boss beside assassins. First appearing on Mercury and thus being the first boss that players must fight, he then appears again, somehow fully alive, on Phobos as a dual boss battle alongside Lieutenant Lech Kril, then appearing later yet again as a Corrupted version of himself within the Void. On Tolstoj, Mercury, he will reward the Venus nav segment and Seer blueprint/components upon his defeat, and may also drop Orokin Cells. There is also a small chance of being rewarded a Cronus blueprint. On Iliad, Phobos, the player is instead rewarded with the Uranus nav segment, and blueprints and components for the Miter, Trinity and the Twin Gremlins. Lore General Captain Vor is one of the few people in the setting known to understand Orokin technology and manipulate it to his own benefit, primarily as a means of finding more Orokin artifacts to exploit (as well as capturing and/or killing any newly awakened Tenno he and his forces encounter). This is best demonstrated by the Void Key in his possession (which he uses to his advantage during combat), as well as his custom-built Seer pistol (a hybridization of Orokin and Grineer technology). As with most Grineer, Captain Vor shows contempt towards the Tenno, taunting them that he will take their equipment as his trophies. Some of his taunts also suggest he dissects any Tenno he gets his hands on in order to understand the source of their power, a trait shared with Alad V. Vor was also involved with the Corpus on a few occasions; the diorama for the Sling-Stone Event depicts him in an armed standoff with them after a business deal with the Corpus went sour. The victory diorama for Operation Arid Fear suggests that Vor takes personal responsibility for failing to keep Phobos a secret from the Tenno, though he mentions that Alad's means of hiding Phobos' location were also to blame. Vor's Prize At the point before the beginning of the Warframe Era, Vor bore a rank of Admiral and was tasked to dispatch the Warframe cryopods hidden throughout the systems by the Twin Queens. However, rather than destroying them, Vor would capture the Tenno and use them to restore the Grineer's decaying army with a new breed of better clones. Ultimately, Admiral Vor's failure to comply with their orders caused the Queens to lose their faith in him, demoting Vor to the rank of Captain as a result. Some time later, Captain Vor resumes his operations to neutralize newly awakened Tenno, traveling to Earth to locate a cache of cryopods. His attempt to capture the Tenno, however, fails as the awakened Tenno escapes from Earth and defeated him on Mercury. The Rebirth After an indeterminate amount of time, his Orokin Key starts to revive him, ultimately linking his separated body together via a swirling mass of energy. From that point on, he considers the Orokin as a godly being, even going so far to refer his Orokin Key as a "Janus Key". In his current state of mind Vor believes that he knows the "true" power of the Void, claiming that the Tenno are "trespassers" being led by a "false prophet" (most likely referring to the Lotus). It is unknown whether he has been convinced by his revival, or has simply been brainwashed by his own Key. As seen in The Rebirth, the newly revived Captain Vor is seen marching his way through Grineer troops to demonstrate the power of his Orokin Key, possibly leading his soldiers into the Void and corrupting them in the process. Appearance Captain Vor is an aged, handicapped Grineer who have lost his three of his limbs and an eye, of which he makes up with his own unique, brown, heavy suit of armor. Much of the armoring covers the entirety of his body with pipe hoses strewn all over, along with mechanical body parts replacing both of his legs, his right arm and his right eye. He is armed with a Cronus and a Seer at his disposal, along with a special key-shaped socket on his left chest reserved for his Orokin Key, of which he often uses it for multiple purposes. As with all Grineer's gene deterioration, he has wrinkles spread across his face and presumably all over his body; although this could be a factor of his old age as a Commander calls Captain Vor an "old man" in The Call trailer. Captain Vor, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"Your (Warframe) warframe makes you slow and clumsy."'' *''"This is your final warning (Player name). Leave this system at once!"'' *''"Your (Warframe) will look great hanging from my wall."'' *''"I am waiting... you are no match for me!"'' *''"I will reduce (Clan) to ashes!"'' *''"Your (Primary weapon) isn't near as powerful enough to defeat me!"'' *''"You hide behind that (Warframe). Face me like a true warrior!"'' *''"You just signed your death warrant, (Player name)!"'' *''"Your (Primary weapon) will make a nice trophy."'' *''"Your (Warframe) is no match for my advanced Orokin weaponry!"'' *''"Having trouble hitting me?"'' *''"You call yourself a warrior? Show some honor!"'' Notes *It is known that upon his death, his Orokin Key will glow and eventually revive Captain Vor, as seen in both The Call and The Rebirth trailer. This has been implemented somewhat in the game in the form of Corrupted Vor, although the player never personally sees Vor regenerate like in the trailer. *During the intro video, your sentinel can attack Vor if you are close enough to him. As such, it is possible to stall time (by watching the intro) for players' sentinel to damage him significantly before the fight starts. *While a rare occurrence due to his inaccuracy, it is possible for a Nervos Mine to latch on to the player in the case of a direct impact during deployment, resulting in heavy sustained damage until the mine expires. *Vor can be ragdolled with Vauban's Vortex. * During the Phobos fight, if either Vor or Kril are affected by a radiation proc they will attack each other as well as other enemies in the area. Trivia *Prior to Update 9 Captain Vor was essentially a Flameblade with a red suit and increased stats. **After Update 7, Pre-Update 9 Vor's armor turned white, and he gained fire damage. Occasionally the original crimson would appear in the cut-scene before quickly changing back to white. Update 7.7.3 returned his armor to the original red. *Vor is the second boss to be revamped, after Lieutenant Lech Kril. He is also the second boss to have a unique voice after Kril. Additionally, Vor is the second boss to have a unique death animation; on death Vor will stumble and shout one last taunt before splitting in half from the waist, similar to his death in the trailer. **This death animation will still be used even if he was killed with a gun, blunt melee weapon or certain Warframe abilities. *Prior to Update 9.1, Vor's algorithms for level scaling based on player level and number resulted in the possibility of getting level 100 Vors with teams of 4. The algorithm was changed in U9.1 to prevent such absurdity from occurring again. *''Vor'' is the general name of a caste of nobles on the planet Barrayar in the Vorkosigan Saga series of novels by Lois McMaster Bujold. Curiously, one of the first book's main characters, a member of the caste, also bears the rank of Captain. *Update 13.7 changed Captain Vor's regular language from Grineer to English. He still speaks Grineer during the tutorial however. *Like Sargas Ruk and Shik Tal, Captain Vor is voiced by DESkree. *Closer inspection reveals that the model of Vor's Nervos Mines is actually a Roller with two Miter blades attached on opposite ends of the Roller. Bugs *In Solo, inside the default Grineer Asteroid tileset, when a player glances too quickly on the direction where Captain Vor is located where it was blocked by walls, the Cinematic scene will be triggered despite the player does not even see the location nor Captain Vor, himself, directly. *Captain Vor may sometimes level up to level 15 after using Sphere Shield, potentially teleporting in Elite Lancers and Shield Lancers. *One can even set the Cinematic scene underneath the platform, which causes the camera to clip through while Captain Vor is seen sinking through the floor. *Occasionally, when shielding, Vor has a small tendency to remain stuck in a pose, still able to move around and attack players as normal, making it impossible to complete the mission as his state remains him permanently invulnerable. *Killing Captain Vor when primed by Nova's fourth skill: Molecular Prime, causes Vor's corpse to duplicate at a very unusual number. *Switch teleporting with Captain Vor before the cinematic causes Captain Vor to be damageable, but not take any actions, including dying, or causing the mission to be unassailable. **This is useful for trying effects of mods on weapons. *Using Rhino Stomp right after he casts Sphere Shield may result in him being stuck in an invulnerability frame for the entire stasis duration. This problem can be overcome by waiting for him to start an attack animation before using the Stomp. Whether this effect occurs with other stasis abilities like Vauban's Bastille requires further testing. *During the fight on Iliad, Phobos, Vor will continue taunting the player even if he is the first to die. * Vor's body may not explode upon death. * If Vor is launched into the air with bounce and is shot in the air, he will deploy Sphere Shield hovering in the air. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Captain Vor Category:Grineer Category:Update 9